Fallingfeather's Choice
by iFoxWhisper
Summary: Cookieclan chalange) Fallingfeather is abused by her mate, Briarclaw. what will she do when he threatens the only thing she loves more than him? rated T for Blood


**Here's my second Cookieclan Chalange!**

Fallingfeather limped into the clan, she had just gotten back from a hunting excursion with her mate, Briarclaw. he had gotten angry at her when she had accidentally scared his vole away. he had shoved her into a foxhole, and she twisted her paw and hit her head, passing out. he had left her there, and now she was just returning.

"Fallingfeather your back!" Droppaw, her only kit came running up. she was the prettiest she cat in the apprentice den at this point, with soft silver fur and bright green eyes, and her mother's forgiving loving attitude.

"Yeah, sorry dear, I fell in a fox-hole and hit my head." she purred and licked her daughter's forehead. she turned to go to the medicine den, to see her sister, Galestorm and ask for herbs for her paw.

"Where do you think your going?' came the dark angry mew of her mate.

"Oh, when I fell into the fox-hole I hurt my paw, I was just going to get some herbs for it." She purred

"You make me sick. you're such a wimp! you just barely hurt your self and now you need herbs? no. Galestorm doesn't need to waste her herbs on you." he growled.

"If she needs herbs she can go." Bramblestar walked up to the pair. Fallingfeather lowered her head and shook her head fast,

"Oh no no! he's right Bramblestar I'm just weak. she should save her herbs for those who really need it."

"Were going on a walk, Bramblestar, if that doesn't bother you." he growled, placing his tail on her shoulders possessively.

"No, that's fine." he growled. Fallingfeather followed Briarclaw out into the forest.

"Fallingfeather, why wont you mate with me?' he asked darkly.

"I, I just wanted to wait till Droppaw is a warrior, so maybe she could mentor one, and I'm enjoying being a warrior again!" she purred to her mate.

"Well, maybe if it's Droppaw getting in the way, I'll just kill her." he turned, fixing his dark amber eyes on her. She stared at him in shock, her blue eyes wide in disbelief. she remembered when Briarclaw seemed to love her, and he had been so happy when she became pregnant with Droppaw.

Flashback

"I'm so happy, I'm going to be a dad!' he purred licking all over her face and ears.

"I'm happy too, Briarclaw. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Fallingfeather."

End flashback

SHe didn't know what happened to make him so angry and bitter. but she was done. she would never let him hurt her precious daughter.

"You will never hurt Droppaw!" she lowered her head and flattened her ears, baring her teeth.

"Oh? you dare challenge me? you stupid she-cat! you could never beat me in a fight!"

"If you hurt my daughter, I will kill you." Fallinfdeather snarled.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your mate."

"I will hurt you."

"How dare you!" he snarled and jumped on her suprising her. she writhed and bit his forepaw, holding on she writhed out from beneath him, and swung herself so he was swung into the tree behind her.

"I believe, Briarclaw, you forget why you were attracted to me." she snarled, her anger for the past year of abuse rising in her. Briarclaw had indeed forget that his meek little mate was one of the best fighters in Thunderclan. she ;leaped on him and sunk her teeth into his ear and shook her head with a satisfying rip as his ear came off in her jaws. he tried to throw her off, but she bit down on his spin, with a crunch he was dead.

"What happened here!" Bramblestar found Fallingfeather crouched over Briarclaw, crying.

"He-He was going to kill Droppaw!" she whimpered, "He has hurt me so much… I couldn't stand it anymore!"

"Its… Its ok, Fallingfeather." Bramblestar walked forward and touched his tail to her shoulder. "I've thought he was hurting you for a while. It's ok. we… we will keep it a secret. if any cat asks, you two were attacked by Shadowclan." Bramblestar nodded. Fallingfeather nodded back and buried her nose in his shoulder, and thats how they stayed until the sun set.


End file.
